Ala Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali (M. Pickthall) |- | 87/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 87/1 || سَبِّحِ اسْمَ رَبِّكَ الْأَعْلَى || Tesbih et rabının a'lâ ismine || Олий қадар бўлган Роббинг исмини поклаб ёд эт. || Praise the name of thy Lord the Most High, |- || 87/2 || الَّذِي خَلَقَ فَسَوَّىٰ || O rabbın ki yarattı da düzenine koydu || У яратган ва мутаносиб қилган зотдир. || Who createth, then disposeth; |- || 87/3 || وَالَّذِي قَدَّرَ فَهَدَىٰ || O rabbın ki takdir etti de hidayet buyurdu || У ўлчовли қилган ва ҳидоятга бошлаган зотдир. || Who measureth, then guideth; |- || 87/4 || وَالَّذِي أَخْرَجَ الْمَرْعَىٰ || O rabbın ki o İbni mer'ayı çıkardı || У ўт-ўланни чиқарган зотдир. || Who bringeth forth the pasturage, |- || 87/5 || فَجَعَلَهُ غُثَاءً أَحْوَىٰ || Sonra da onu karamsı bir sel kusuğuna çevirdi || Бас, У уни қорайган хашак қилган зотдир. || Then turneth it to russet stubble. |- || 87/6 || سَنُقْرِئُكَ فَلَا تَنْسَىٰ || Bundan böyle sana Kur'an okutacağız da unutmayacaksın || Биз сенга қироат қилдирамиз, бас, эсдан чиқармайссан. || We shall make thee read (O Muhammad) so that thou shalt not forget |- || 87/7 || إِلَّا مَا شَاءَ اللَّهُ ۚ إِنَّهُ يَعْلَمُ الْجَهْرَ وَمَا يَخْفَىٰ || Yalnız Allahın dilediği başka çünkü o açığı da bilir gizliyi de || Магар Аллоҳ хоҳлаганини. Албатта, У ошкорни ҳам, махфий нарсани ҳам биладир. || Save that which Allah willeth. Lo! He knoweth the disclosed and that which still is hidden; |- || 87/8 || وَنُيَسِّرُكَ لِلْيُسْرَىٰ || Ve seni en kolay yola muvaffak kılacağız || Ва сени осон йўлга муяссар қилармиз. || And We shall ease thy way unto the state of ease. |- || 87/9 || فَذَكِّرْ إِنْ نَفَعَتِ الذِّكْرَىٰ || Onun için öğüd ver: öğüd fâide verirse || Бас, агар эслатиш манфаат берса, эслатгин. || Therefore remind (men), for of use is the reminder. |- || 87/10 || سَيَذَّكَّرُ مَنْ يَخْشَىٰ || Saygısı olan öğüd alacaktır || Албатта, қўрққан эсга оладир. || He will heed who feareth, |- || 87/11 || وَيَتَجَنَّبُهَا الْأَشْقَى || Pek bedbaht olan da ondan kaçınacaktır || Ва бадбахт ундан четда бўладир. || But the most hapless will flout it, |- || 87/12 || الَّذِي يَصْلَى النَّارَ الْكُبْرَىٰ || O ki en büyük ateşe yaslanacaktır || У катта оловга кирадир. || He who will be flung to the great fire |- || 87/13 || ثُمَّ لَا يَمُوتُ فِيهَا وَلَا يَحْيَىٰ || Sonra ne ölecek onda ne hayat bulacaktır || Сўнгра унинг ичида ўлмай ҳам, тирилмай ҳам қоладир. || Wherein he will neither die nor live. |- || 87/14 || قَدْ أَفْلَحَ مَنْ تَزَكَّىٰ || Doğrusu felâh buldu tezekkî eden || Батаҳқиқ, ким пок бўлса, ютуқ топадир. || He is successful who groweth, |- || 87/15 || وَذَكَرَ اسْمَ رَبِّهِ فَصَلَّىٰ || Ve rabbının ismini anıp da namaz kılan || Ва Роббиси исмини зикр қилса ва намоз ўқиса ҳамдир. || And remembereth the name of his Lord, so prayeth. |- || 87/16 || بَلْ تُؤْثِرُونَ الْحَيَاةَ الدُّنْيَا || Fakat siz Dünya hayatı tercih ediyorsunuz || Лекин, сизлар дунё ҳаётини устун қўясизлар. || But ye prefer the life of the world |- || 87/17 || وَالْآخِرَةُ خَيْرٌ وَأَبْقَىٰ || Halbuki âhıret daha hayırlı ve daha bakâlıdır || Ҳолбуки, охират яхшироқ ва боқийроқдир. || Although the Hereafter is better and more lasting. |- || 87/18 || إِنَّ هَٰذَا لَفِي الصُّحُفِ الْأُولَىٰ || Haberiniz olsun ki vardır bu evvelki suhuflarda || Албатта, бу аввалги саҳифаларда бордир. || Lo! This is in the former scrolls, |- || 87/19 || صُحُفِ إِبْرَاهِيمَ وَمُوسَىٰ || İbrahim ve Musânın suhuflarında || Иброҳим ва Мусо саҳифаларидадир. || The Book of Abraham and Moses. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an